Awkward
by Mistyfur of ThunderClan
Summary: Katniss's mother used to be a teacher before she became the school nurse. There was this one boy Mrs. Everdeen thought he was sweet and cute that she wanted her daughter to get married to him. Katniss refused but it's been eight years and what changed about him? Katniss/OC and some Katniss/Peeta and No Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1: First Day Problems, Katniss

**Summary: Katniss's mother used to be a teacher before she became the school nurse. There was this one boy Mrs. Everdeen thought he was sweet and cute that she wanted her daughter to get married to him. Katniss refused but it's been eight years and what changed about him?**

**Setting: Modern Time, in Mockingjay Hill, Texas.**

**Katniss Everdeen, 14 Freshmen**

**Height: 5'6**

**Appearance: Brown hair and Grey eyes**

**Hobbies: Hunting with Bow and Arrow, Fishing, Swimming, Track, and Gymnastics**

**Primrose (Prim) Everdeen, 10 yrs. old 5th Grade**

**Height: Short: 4'4**

**Appearance: Blonde hair and Blue eyes**

**Hobbies: Baseball, Medicine, Dance, and Art**

**Marty Johnson, 15 Sophomore**

**Height: Tall, 6'1 **

**Appearance: Brown eyes and hair**

**Hobbies: Football, Fishing and Hunting**

**Gale Hawethorne, 18 Senior**

**Height: Tall 6'4**

**Appearance: Brown hair and Grey eyes**

**Hobbies: Hunting, Football, and Baseball**

**Peeta Mellark, 14 Freshmen**

**Height: 5'7**

**Appearancs: Blonde hair and Blue eyes**

**Hobbies: Painting, Baking, and Soccer**

**Madge Undersee, 14 Freshmen**

**Height: Short 5'3**

**Appearance: Blue eyes and Blonde hair**

**Hobbies: Fashion, Track, and Cheerleading**

**I do not own any of this all credit goes to Suzanne Collins except for the plot!**

* * *

_Katniss POV_

Today is the first day of High School. Mockingjay High is a very small school and has only fifty to sixty students per grade. Maybe just maybe Glimmer Sparkles has moved away to New York as she said she would. One less snotty girl with too much makeup is out of that school.

I thought it would maybe be fun to see my friend Madge from summer break. I got up and put on black skinny jeans and a red "Death to Barbie" t-shirt. Since my father had died when I was eleven living on an elementary school nurse salary was pretty tight for us. A piece of my mother went with my father and died she was never the same. I sometimes had to take on multiple jobs that was cheap in paying but still got us through.

I started to brush my chestnut brown wavy hair and fixed it into a signature braid. I finished and went into the bathroom I shared with Prim and applied light mascara it makes my grey eyes pop a little. I'm not a big fan of makeup especially if they make you uglier from too much. "Katniss! Whats taking so long?" asked my little sister Prim. She is my little duck and the only joy in my life besides Madge she's a darling but she's sometimes a fashion expert that I'm not too comfortable to be around or listen to.

After that I made my way to the kitchen for some breakfast or toast. "Good morning dear, have a good sleep?" Our kitchen was really tiny and cramped it only fitted the stove, table and chairs with a fridge. "It was fine," I answered with a small voice. Prim came down a few minutes later and sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Alright Katniss and Prim lets go it's almost seven o'clock you know me I want to get there bright and early," mom said gathering her purse. I grabbed my school bag and hopped into a beat up yellow car that we had for some time. The High School is only two minutes away so it makes it a little easier on us. I spot as soon as mother drives up.

Glimmer Sparkles is standing in front of the door and she was blonde. Everyone thought of her as a "dumb blonde". Now she really is, she used to be a brunette I thought she was a real stuck up snob until now it's an entirely new level. She was flirting with a really cute boy but wait now that I look closer he does look a little familiar.

"Katniss dear are you going to get out of the car?" Mom asked shaking me out if my thoughts. "Yeah I was just thinking about something," I answered and slowly started to gather my school bag and my jacket. "Hey isn't that Marty over there?" Mom asked and pointed at the cute boy which I just now realize is him. "Do you mind can you say hello for me?" I snorted at that. "Bad chance I don't even want to talk to him." I said really not wanting the conversation that is surely to come.

"Why not he's a sweet boy and he'll probably show you around the campus," my mom said trying to sweeten the deal and it wasn't working. I gave her a look of disbelief. "Alright if you go talk to him I'll do your chores for two weeks," mom offered knowing that I would use that time to hunt and gain extra money. "Fine but all I'm going to say is hi and leave," I said haughtily and made my way toward him. Glimmer went inside thank the heavens.

You must wonder why I don't want to really talk to him. It all started when I was in first grade and mom was still a second grade teacher Marty was in her class. She introduced me to him and I was usually quiet and didn't want to interact with anybody unless necessary. My mom really liked him and then she started encouraging him to ask me out. First that's a big no in my book. He asked me before it was Christmas break. I said no obviously and that put big tension between me and him. Yes I know that he was cute and sweet but I was only six and I wasn't ready. Now I just try to advoid him never since that day and I was pretty good at it too.

Marty spotted me coming up toward him and smiled at me warmly. Being me I just glared and stared at the sidewalk. "Hey Katniss how's your day so far?" Marty asked as I was trying to get through the door unnoticed especially by him. "Fine," I said plain and simple in a monotone voice.

That obviously wasn't enough for him because he said, "Your looking really cute today Katniss," he complimented. "Thanks," I said walking through the halls and him following me. "Well I'll probably see you later?" Marty asked while I was hoping not. "Sure maybe we'll have a class or two." I said with false excitement but he probably coundn't tell.

Then he left and I went into the gym and sat in the bleachers waiting for somebody to tell me what to do. "Guess who?" as a pair of hands went in front of my eyes. "Let me guess is it the Boogeyman?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. "No silly it's me Madge," she said as bubbly as ever.

"Madge how was your summer?" I asked while she hugged me. "Great I flew to London I would've invited you but my dad said no," Madge said as she explains. "So any boys are you thinking of?" Madge asks. "No why does everyone keep asking me that?" I asked her. "Katniss you seriously don't know, do you?" Madge asks while looking at me like I'm crazy. "What do you mean I don't know?" I asked her. "You do realize that Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawethorne likes you," Madge says as if it was the most obvious thing.

When it comes to guys I probably the most oblivious girl to them. All I'm worried about is getting through high school and get a decent job for Prim's college funds. I'm already working a part time job at "The Hob" I don't need anymore distractions.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review, comment, critique, favorite, and/or follow please! Any suggestions will be determined and will have some thought into it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Looking Back, Marty

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Especially my first reviewer Splashpaw!**

**Btw there is no Hunger games!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot the rest goes to Suzanne Collins!**

**Let's see what Marty thinks of everything.**

* * *

_Marty POV_

It's the end of summer I'm a little sad to see it go but it also means that my favorite sport football is coming up. I was really excited to be back at school I even almost missed the work and activities. My room was sport themed with posters of footballs and orange basketball hoops. My house is fair sized for my taste I've been raised here my entire life. My little brother's name is Mason he looks like a mini-me thats a foot shorter. "Marty can you please teach me how to throw the football in the basketball hoop?!" Mason said jumping up and down.

"Sure little bro we'll do it after school," I answered giving him a sympathetic smile. "Alright," Mason said with dissappointment on his face. I ruffled his hair and directed him out of my room. I had to get ready me being the responsible and the eldest sibling. It also means I get dibs for the bathroom. I do my usual routine get dressed, put cologne on and brush my teeth.

I'm wearing my favorite blue t-shirt with the Mockingjay sign on it and a worn out jeans. I've grown accustomed to sleeping in late so I was really sleepy I had to blink twice every few seconds. I walked down the stairs that leads to the kitchen. I open the fridge and get the carton of milk and a bowl of cereal out of the cupboard.

I wait for Mason to get down here and have his breakfast. My mom and dad came down and wished me luck for my first day. "I'll do fine besides it's only High School," I said nonchalantly. "Don't forget to say goodbye to Makenna," mom said letting me hold her. Makenna is my baby sister she has auburn hair and blue eyes. "Well goodbye and wish me luck 'Kenna," I gave her back to mom and got my keys.

Mason got his backpack and we both climbed into my red 2010 Chevrolet. It worked fine for me not much trouble or mileage. The drive to Churchill Middle School was a short ride Mason is talking about how nervous he is. I know that Mason will do well he knows how to throw a punch but I bet he'll probably chicken out though due to his peace-making ways.

In no time we arrived it already had a line of students and it wasn't even seven o'clock yet. "Bye Marty," Mason said giving me his lucky punch on the shoulder and walking into the school doors. I just waved and drived to the high school, this school doesn't have many students or things to do. The school building is maybe fifty years old so there is cracks and lots of air conditioning problems.

I turned the radio on and turn it on some country. Tim Magraw's song Highway Don't Care comes on and I sing to it. My voice isn't great or anything I probably now sound like a dry fish trying to get some water. While I drives by some cars an old couple looked at me strangely but I carried on.

The High School was in full view and I came to a stop when I parked into my usual spot. Many of the students weren't here due to the fact it's the dreaded Monday. I turned off the engine and was greeted by a blonde girl that looks vaguely familiar.

"Hey Marty!" The girl said with an annoyingly high-pitched voice that I could hardly stand. Unlike other guys that would say 'get lost' or 'go away' I stayed and listened to her flirt with me shamelessly. I walked out toward the school's entrance the blonde following my every move and still talking about pointless things like makeup.

"I had a real struggle today picking my outfit out which colors would go with which-" I cut her off by saying. "Do I know you? I mean you look very familiar," I said not wanting to hurt anybodies feelings or sounding rude.

"Remember me Glimmer Sparkles," the blonde said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well I got to run but I hope to talk to you later," she said giving me a wink. I just stood there and started to think about what she said and meant. Then Katniss Everdeen came into view and I just had to talk to her. I smiled and asked her about her day. Katniss at first glared at something on the sidewalk then said "Fine," in a terse voice.

I looked at what she was wearing a red death to Barbie t-shirt that hugged her in the right places and skinny jeans that fit her skin-tight. "You're looking really cute today Katniss," I complimented her still staring. Hey I'm a guy and besides I'm not doing the worst of what other guys would do. "Thanks," she said walking down the hall me following slowly behind her. "Well I guess I'll see you later," I said giving her a boyish grin Katniss wasn't looking at me.

"Yeah maybe we'll have a class or two together," Katniss sounded like she was sarcastic but at the same time trying to convince herself. I walked off wandering into the gym and sitting in the bleachers.

Katniss and I have some history together like in 2nd Grade she may not know this but I had a massive crush on her. I mean she would always have her hair in an exquisite braid and can sing like an angel. My favorite part about her was her silver eyes that had almost a spark of fire in them. Then everything went downhill when I asked her, before that we were friends always would play together I would tell her jokes she would sometimes pitch in.

I would always aim for a smile that's when I know the joke was funny in her opinion. I miss those days now she doesn't give me the time of day to even have a conversation.

One time when we went on a school trip to the Daingerfield National Park got the courage to finally at least interact with her. Katniss was on the swings talking to her what I presumed to be her friend Madge. I sat in the other swing beside her and had a mental battle in whether I should talk to her.

Her eyes darted to where I was and instantly turning them in front of her with hurt, confusion and anger? I didn't know why she was mad at me I didn't do anything wrong I was just swinging by her. Then she acted like I wasn't even there I kept swinging side by side and put my feet on the gravel when we were getting uneven. The response I got was nothing but I quick glance.

I left to find my group of friends with hurt feelings and confusion of why she was ignoring me. I took one last glance and saw her staring having remorse and sadness but then it returned to her stony look when she caught me staring at her.

* * *

**So what do you think of Marty's perspective? Peeta will be coming into the picture in a few more chapters so if you want want some Peetaniss then motivate me with reviews. They always warm my heart even if they're critical.**

**To be honest I have no idea what a boy's perspective is so I did it the best of my ability. Hopefully I did it well enough for you guys to like it. **

**Next chapter will be Katniss's perspective so you'll probably find out why Katniss is so cold to Marty.**

**Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year! **

**QOTD: What's your New Year's Resolution? Did you ever have a problem like Katniss and Marty once in your life?**


	3. Chapter 3: Biology Class, Katniss

**I really wanted to get this chapter finished before Christmas Break is over but I was busy with family so I stayed up all night writing and editing this chapter for you guys as a late New Years. Hopefully you'll like it and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters for the Hunger Games it belongs to Suzanne Collins!**

* * *

_Katniss POV_

I sorta zoned out when Madge was talking about clothes. Being her she noticed and attempted to snap me out of it. I'm Katniss Everdeen and you don't mess with me especially since I took some martial art classes during the summer. My mom somehow got me and Prim in free of charge.

I then noticed Marty staring at me, I mean it was a full on stare he didn't even take his eyes off me when I did my famous glare. It even made a wrestler cower in fear one time when my dad took me to one of his favorite wrestlers. I scoffed and looked away from him looking at the bland white wall to my side. The first bell rang signaling to get to class.

My homeroom for today is Mr. Abernathy for biology. A drunk for science what could go wrong? Oh wait how about an experiment went wrong situation I still don't see how they hired him as a teacher. I was walking through the halls and trying to find my locker when Glimmer came up to me. If she even says a word to me I swear I would punch her in the face.

"Hi Catpiss, what is a nobody like you show your face around here?" Glimmer asked and apparently I have a new nickname. "Well at least I don't have to walk around with so much makeup and look like a clown," I shot back with venom in my voice. Then her arm motioned toward me looking like she was about to hit me and I grabbed it. Her face was priceless she didn't think I was capable of doing it. She let out a huff of annoyance as I had a smug look on my face.

I let go of her arm causing her to be knocked down on the floor and walked away to my next class. A crowd was formed around Glimmer some snickering and others a satisfied look. Serves her right I thought in my mind. Then Marty came up to me which is strange since in middle school he practically ignored me all through it. I sorta ignored him when we went to some park I didn't think he would take it that way though, so much for no hard feelings. I only ignored him because he reminded me of my dad.

The last conversation I had with my dad was about Marty. He said to me that one day I'll find someone that was good as Marty or even better. In truth I always had a little grudge after that. I never wanted kids or to get married when I grow up but I'm sorta rethinking it since that was sorta my dad's last wishes.

The High School was always confusing to me it was like a maze with three different buildings and everyone is going a different direction as you. I looked at my feet as I walked attenpting to not accidentally walk into someone. After a few minutes of walking around aimlessly I finally found what I think was the right classroom.

Mr. Abernathy was passed out on the desk a new student I never met before was drawing a mustache on him. She had on a sorta gothic look with dark brown hair with a red tint and pale skin, she also had a fierce stature her chin was raised high with confidence. "You forgot about the glasses," I said grabbing the marker out of her hand and drawed two circles around his eyes. The dark haired girl looked to punch me but instead said, "I'm Johanna Mason but you can call me Jo." Then snatched the marker out of my hand and put it in her pockets. "Katniss Everdeen but you can call me Kat," I said walking away from her and sitting at a randomn seat in the back.

As time progressed a few more students came and laughed at Mr. Abernathy. The last group to come in was all boys they were tall and some of them were unfamiliar. The shortest of the group was a blonde and blue eyed guy. He chose a seat in front of me glancing slightly out of the corner of his eye at me when sitting down.

I just rolled my eyes and started to read my favorite book Pride and Prejudice (which I don't own). "Hi my name is Peeta Mellark," I heard someone kept repeating this over and over. It was getting really annoying I had to scrunch my eyebrows together to stop myself from punching him. Then the blonde guy turned around and stared at me for a few seconds. I raised an eyebrow in curiosity and hopefully looks intimidating enough for him to leave me alone.

"M-y-yy name is Peeta Mellllllaarrkkk..." The blonde stuttered out and blushed a deep red. "I'm Katniss but you can call me Everdeen," I said deciding to mess with him. "Alright Everdeen," he said disappointed probably because he wanted to call me by my real name. "Peeta you can call me Katniss I was just messing with you," I didn't think it was possible but he blushed a deeper shade of red.

Then I just went back to my book if I were to ever get married I would like a guy that can take a joke and not take it literally. Trust me I have a weird sense of humor and I tease a lot, probably almost every single sentence that comes out of my mouth is sarcastic or teasing unless I'm around certain people.

Out of the corner of my eye someone sat beside me it was...*sigh*... Marty. I gave a fake smile and continued to read. I mean why is he bothering me now? Why not in middle school or Facebook messaging (Btw Madge is the one who gave Katniss a computer). I tried a couple of times apologizing its easier to do it in text than actually talking but he gave no response or probably didn't even look at it. This day is getting worse and awkward, the only good thing that is coming out of this situation is no more chores for two weeks.

Mr. Abernathy finally wakes up and starts to grumble about something but it was slurred to me since I was in the back. "Alright my name is Mr. Abernathy but call me Haymitch this class will be mostly your free period except a few projects every once in awhile," he said and looked at us with disgust. "Now since they're students that are in a different grade please introduce yourselves in front of the class," Haymitch said eying everyone until his gaze was on me. "How about you in the back, sweetheart," I thought great let me guess everyone is going to give me a new nickname.

I walked up there slowly, I'm not shy or anything it's that I hate being the center of attention while some girls misuse it I want to evade any traces of it.

"My names Katniss Everdeen and I hate attention," I said bluntly and went straight back to my seat. "You know what I'll just keep calling you sweetheart," Haymitch said probably to piss me off. I didn't pay attention to others but some did catch my eye. I payed attention to Marty's and Peeta's because they sit by me and there's we're pretty interesting. Peeta went up there first and had a shy smile on his face. "My names Peeta Mellark and I love to bake at my parents bakery," he said a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Next was Marty I didn't really want to pay attention but my mind told me otherwise. "My names Marty Johnson I love playing sports and hunting deer," Marty said putting on a smirk while walking back to his seat. Then that was all of the introductions and I started to fiddle with my braid. "Since our principle Mrs. Winters will probably suspect something I'm giving you guys a project but don't worry it's due in three weeks and your partners are sitting next to you, your project can be about anything in biology," Haymitch said making everyone in the class groan especially me.

Great I thought.

* * *

**This was a pretty long one but hopefully you'll enjoy it. I picture Peeta as shy and quiet guy that won't really talk to Katniss in the next chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed please review or favorite whatever you want to do. **


End file.
